hereticfandomcom-20200215-history
E1M4: The Guard Tower
The Guard Tower is the fourth level of the City of the Damned, the first episode of Heretic. Moving closer to the heart of the city, players enter an area of several buildings in the vicinity of a tall tower. This tower is the site of the Corvus' first encounter with the dreaded Disciples of D'Sparil. Walkthrough From the starting point, turn left and go outside, then turn right and follow the platform to collect some Gauntlets. Turn around and go through the passage on your right, then west until you find yourself between the yellow door and a building containing barrels. Go into the building and pull the switch there, then go straight from the northern exit. Collect the Dragon Claw and clear the yellow key platform of monsters. Quickly run across the bridges to collect the yellow key, triggering a crushing ceiling. At this point, you may wish to explore the other buildings in the area to collect supplies. Notably, you will find an Ethereal Crossbow on the upper floor of the northwest building. When you are ready, return to the yellow door and pass through. Immediately turn right and head straight up the stairs until you are blocked by a wooden wall. Drop down to the ground on your left and head south to a short, darkened passage. Go through and collect the green key in the barrel-strewn area beyond. Backtrack and go up the stairs, then make a U-turn to the right. Pass through the green door and climb the stairs to the exit. When you open the exit door, you will see, for the first time, a disciple of D'Sparil. Secrets #From the starting area, turn left and head towards where the Gauntlets are. Before you reach them, you will see a wall with a falcon insignia to your left. Press it and it will lower. Drop down into the space that is opened and walk through the teleport to reach a secret area. Unofficial Secrets #Immediately behind you from the starting point, there is a secret door marked with a falcon insignia. Open it to find a Tome of Power. Collecting it triggers an ambush. Gallery To be Added Single-Player Stats Enemies Weapons and Ammo Artifacts Multiplayer Stats To be Added Notes & Trivia *Linedefs 368 and 474 have their upper textures set on the wrong side. This produces a HOM over the top walls of the linedefs. Since the height difference of the neighbouring sectors is only eight map units, the error, however, is not so easy for one to notice. *Sidedefs 711, 736, 1,021, 1,284, 1,288, 1,290 and 1,753 are all missing their lower textures. As the lacks occur on linedefs that are shared by sectors of which floor level variation is eight units, the visual anomalies are quite minor. Yet, when approached from certain angles, conspicuous distortion can be seen on the walls. In addition, the two cases that take place under the yellow door become spotted more readily, due to the attention the door receives. External Links *''The Guard Tower'' at The Doom Wiki *''The Guard Tower'' at DoomWiki.org ---- Category:Levels Category:Heretic Levels Category:Episode 1 Levels